1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glazed closure assembly such as a window sash or door, having rails and stiles made of synthetic resin.
2. Prior Art
There have been known window sashes or doors having frame members such as rails and stiles made of synthetic resin and a pane of glass supported between the frame members with a gasket interposed, the frame members being interconnected by means of screws extending threadedly into them. Such conventional arrangement, however, has proven disadvantageous in that the frame members do not provide enough dimensional stability and rigidity for secure retention of the pane of glass, and their strength on being assembled together is not sufficient because of the screws being tapped into a softer material. Further, the frame members tend to lose a required degree of durability due to creeping.